


Shameless

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Fluff, Intimacy, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Dorian and Iron Bull are happy as a couple, but Iron Bull can tell it isn't quite how Dorian needs and wants him to leave behind his shame in TevinterFluff





	Shameless

Dorian curled up by Iron Bull, fatigued from the daytime activities of running around hunting demons and venatori and then thoroughly, delightfully exhausted by his nighttime activities. He rested his head on Iron Bull's chest with a blissful sigh. "Now that, amatus, was a most improper and scandalous way to treat a lover."

"That's not a complaint."

"No, I very much hope you do that to me again."

Iron Bull held Dorian protectively, an arm around him and soft blankets caressing their skin. He kissed the top of Dorian's hair and didn't miss Dorian's smile. "I want to go public."

Dorian tensed but laughed suddenly. He sat up and chuckled at Iron Bull's raised eyebrow. "I guess I did tell you about those times I headed into the elven slums in Tevinter for impromptu parties with quite a few handsome elves and even more bottles of alcohol, but that was another time where inebriated and naked in front of-"

"Oh- you misunderstand." Iron Bull winked, although most any blink was a wink, this one seemed flirty. "Not that I'm again semi public sex, but I mean us. You and me. Holding hands. Being seen next to each other."

Dorian couldn't help a spike of anxiety. "Oh? I- I mean-"

"You're not ashamed of me. I know this."

Dorian nodded, relieved. "Correct, I'm not ashamed of you, amatus, nor could I ever-"

"You're ashamed of yourself, kadan."

Iron Bull could read him alright. He held Dorian around his shoulders and beckoned him close again. It wasn't as though their relationship was a complete secret, but it certainly wasn't what they needed. Even if people knew Dorian brushed it off, changed the subject. They were almost never together off he battlefield except for being in bed. Dorian sighed. His pride was strong, but his intellect stronger. There was no lying to Iron Bull. "You're right. And you know why."

"Can we try? Just normal human couple stuff."

"Because we're so normal- I killed a dragon and ripped out its tooth for you to wear on a necklace!"

Iron Bull rumbled with appreciation. "Hell yeah. Gift giving. Hand holding. Slaying dragons. Letting people know we're together. I want you to move on from how Tevinter forced you to hide. You don't even have to say anything. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I want to."

This was clearly more for Dorian's benefit and discomfort, but it would be nice to try. He supposed a qunari going monogamous was a serious enough declaration of affection to be called a couple. "Okay."

Dorian almost jumped when Iron Bull held his hand outside. He hesitated before squeezing his hand back and continuing their walk through Skyhold's grounds. 

Dorian let Iron Bull hug him in front of the Chargers, grinning and ready for whatever ridiculous adventure the day would bring.

Dorian insisted Iron Bull sat next to him for Wicked Grace night and enjoyed his touches before smacking his arm for looking at his cards. 

Flirting when it meant something was so much different than the banter he enjoyed before being a couple. It was almost frightening, declaring his lover to the world in subtle ways, but so worth it. 

"Thank you," said Dorian softly. Iron Bull and he looked out at the mountains on the castle's upper walkways, side by side. "I don't know how you understand, but you do. I'm more at peace with myself than I ever thought I'd be."

Iron Bull put an arm around Dorian's waist. Dorian could almost hear the playful grin in his voice. "So, about that semi public sex-"

"Amatus!"


End file.
